Temple Guard Varus
by solomon.leo.7
Summary: Varus Lore! All form of criticism welcomed. Please enjoy :3


The country of Ionia was always a beautiful place. Everyone lived in harmony, and peace flowed through the land. During the season of spring, the blossoms bloomed, and its pink marvelous petals glimmered in the sunlight. It was a sight that would melt even the coldest hearts of people. Energizing healing water fell from the waterfall as children played in the river where the water landed. The amazing mountains seemed to possess magic of their own. Ionia was a place that contained imaginable terrain, and was the home to thousands of people.

Near the Southern Beaches of Ionia in a forest stood an ancient Ionian building, those who observed its wonderful details and statues of monks would assume that it was an ordinary Ionian temple, but this was no ordinary temple. Within its sacred walls, stood darkness…a disease of corruption and evil, a rotten pit full of death and hideous power…capable of twisting a pure innocent newborn into a dark creature of unspeakable horrors. The walls of this sacred temple were enchanted by magic lost ages ago. Varus, son of the Temple Guardian and known as the "Astound Archer" was assigned nothing but one task. It was to safe guard the sacred temple with his life. He accepted his task, and dedicated his life to defending the temple, and making sure that no one would ever unleash its heinous and horrifying evil upon the world.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! I hit the center! I hit the center! Look!" shouted the boy in excitement as he ran to show his father.

"Wonderful my boy, wonderful! You are really getting the hang of that bow. I can see that you've been training very hard!" said the boy's father as he looked at the arrow that was shot accurately into the center of the targeting board.

"Yes daddy, I want to be just like you! I want to be able to be called the "Astound Archer" one day as well!" claimed the boy as he jumped up and down with joy.

"Your day will come my son. If you keep up your training, you will become strong as me in no time, but do not think it will be an easy task, determination and devotion is what you will need to succeed in upholding the family name. But still, I am very proud of you none the less." said the father.

They were both interrupted by a sudden man running up to them while calling out the father's name.

"Captain Varus! Captain Varus! We are facing an emergency crisis!" yelled the man as he ran up to Varus.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Varus.

"It's those damn Noxians! They have invading our home land! I heard that they have already taken the Southern Beach of Ionia! The Ionian forces are mobilizing, but the Noxians are heading into the direction of the temple! We believe that we only have a few hours before they reach it. What are we going to do?" the man said with obvious panic in his voice.

"No, this can't be happening! Dammit! We have to gather our warriors and defend the temple! We can't let those bastards unleash that "thing"!" exclaimed Varus as he picked up his bow and threw his quiver full of arrows onto his back, and tied the string to him.

Varus and the messenger began jogging to their horses, only to be interrupted by the yell of his son.

"Daddy! Where are you going? I thought you were going to stay for lunch." asked the boy who seemed sad to see his father leave so abruptly.

Varus ran up to his son, and bent down onto one knee. He put his hands onto his shoulders, and spoke.

"Theshan my son, I know I promised that I would stay for lunch, but I have just received urgent news. I must go back to the temple right away." explained Varus hoping to not upset his son.

"Daddy, you are going to come back home for supper then right?" asked Theshan suddenly.

"Yes Theshan, I will…if it means tomorrow or the next day after that…I will come back to you, and your mother. Tell your mother that I love her, and I want you to know that I love you. You have made this man proud, and I promise, I will return home. I must get going now, if anything happens, protect your mother. Farewell my son." said Varus as he gave his son a hug and stroked his hand through Theshan's hair. Varus then stood up, ran to, and jolted onto the horse then galloped away as his son watched him with sad eyes.

"Captain Varus! It's a good thing that you have arrived. We have gathered up a majority of our defenders. They are standing by and awaiting your orders." said one of the defenders.

"What? Where are the rest? We are missing a few men. Have they've already been killed?" asked the confused captain.

"They have abandoned their duties sir…They went back to their families and are trying to get away from the oncoming Noxian war machines. Those dishonorable bastards…" said another warrior.

"Dammit! Well…we can't do anything about them now. All archers, get to higher ground, and be prepared to open fire when you are ready. Spearmen, be ready to hold your ground. This won't be easy. We are going to be only seventeen people against probably over hundreds of Noxians soldiers. Brace yourselves everyone!" shouted Varus as he got to the top of the steps in front of the steel doors of the temple.

There was silence…nothing but silence…the seventeen warriors looked in all directions preparing to fight to the death to safe guard the temple. Seconds past by…then minutes…and then hours…the unbearable silence was suddenly broken by one of the defending warriors.

"Where are they!? They should have been here hours ago! What the hell are they doi…wait…what if they decided not to come to the temple? No…no…no! Captain Varus! I have to head back to my village right now! Those Noxian scums might have skipped the temple, and headed straight to my village! You must let me go and check!" pleaded the warrior.

There was a moment of hesitation and silence from the Astound archer.

"…Very well then…those who are worried about their family's will be permitted to leave, and go. I shall stay, and defend the temple, everyone else go!" commanded the captain of the gaurds.

All sixteen elite guards ran from their given positions and jumped onto the back of their horses, and rushed to their homes, leaving Varus to stand alone at the temple. He prayed that his wife and son were okay, but began fearing the worst. He knew that without him, the resistance of his village would crumble fast. He had the incredible urge to jump onto his horse and rush to his village, but his loyalty, and dedication kept him from leaving. He knew he had to protect the temple. He couldn't risk the chance that the Noxians would unleash the demonic and despairing pit onto the world. Then out of nowhere, he began to hear battle cries, and the ground shook before him. He pulled out his bow, and prepared an arrow. From behind the trees in front of the temple sprouted Noxian soldiers. They ran out into the open and saw a lone man at the top of the steps. A Noxian shouted out orders, and the rest soon rushed towards him up the very long staircase.

"It's an Ionian soldier! Kill him and sack the riches of this temple!" shouted out the Noxian captain as he pulled out his bow.

"There are a total of twenty-five of them excluding their leader. Only seven-teen of them are rushing at me, the other eight are slowly taking their time…That must means that they have to be ranged. They can either be spell casters or ranged weapon users…I'll have to wait and see." Varus said to himself as he witnessed the Noxians rush towards him.

He immediately fired his first shot. The arrow penetrated into one of the Noxian's battle armor, and screamed out in pain. The other Noxians held up their shields and prepared themselves for more arrow fire. The stair case was long and high and gave Varus an extra few seconds to think. He immediately took out multiple arrows, and prepared to unleash a volley of arrows (similar to Ashe's volley, not capable of freezing them, but capable of tearing through armor and into flesh). He opened fire on the oncoming Noxians. The arrows easily broke through the shields and into the armor causing screams of agony to spread throughout the charge. Suddenly, Varus noticed that there was a Noxian missing from the stair case. His instincts immediately told him to duck out of the way, and he saw a large blade almost cut off his head. He somersaulted to his side, and shot out an arrow on one knee. The Noxian warrior blocked the arrow with his sword, and rushed at him and swung his blade one after the other. Varus was forced to jump back, lean to the left and right, and dodge. He couldn't fight if he couldn't fire a shot, and the Noxian who was slicing and dicing at him was doing just that. He noticed the other Noxians get to the top of the staircase, and swore to himself.

"Shit…I can't fight like this…I need to get to higher ground." Varus mumbled to himself.

Varus jumped onto a statue, and used it to leap onto the second floor balcony of the temple. He shot out multiple arrows as he jumped. He aimed at the other Noxians and saw his arrows bounce off their shields somehow. He turned his head to his left, and saw the eight Noxians chanting spells as they held their arms in the air. Varus saw the error in his plan to get to higher ground. Multiple Noxians began breaking down the steel door. He stood onto the ledge, and leaped off of the railing, and onto staircase. Varus hoped that they would chase him, and his gamble paid off. The Noxians began to run down the steps. He shot three arrows at the spell casters. Two of them were blocked by the shields that the casters put over themselves to block the armor piercing arrows. The last arrow smashed into a Noxian warrior who was too close to the casters. The arrow pierced his head, and the Noxian fell to the floor dead. The corps was soon drenched in a pool of blood as Varus saw a way how to end the battle. He pulled eight arrows out of his quiver, and aimed four of them in both directions of the casters, and the Noxians running at him at full speed. He unleashed the eight arrows, and waited a few seconds for his results. Screams of pain were heard from throughout the Noxian line. Four of the now sixteen Noxian soldiers fell down the steps while the casters held a magical shield in front of them. The casters could only use their supporting spells on their allies, but they themselves would be wide open, and vice versa. Varus already knew that his arrows could impale any of them but they couldn't break through those barriers that the casters placed on them. He took out more arrows, and this time shot eight into both directions. The impact of the arrow knocked back each of the spell casters and they all fell to the floor dead. The spell casters were gone, and now he could turn his attentions to slaying the twelve oncoming Noxians. He noticed the same Noxian missing from their charge, and back flipped to avoid the slash that could have killed him. He noticed one of his arrows in his thigh, and went down the stair case a bit to gain some distance. He fired three more arrows at the fast Noxian. Only one shot was blocked, while the other two stabbed deeply into his shoulder, and ankle. His movement slowed, and Varus took his chance to aim at the Noxian's head. Varus felt a sudden pain in his shoulder as he turned his head to see a Noxian arrow embedded in his right shoulder. He pulled it out, squealed out a bit of pain. He looked back to see the Noxian captain looking him into his eye. He regained his posture, and moved to his side and attempted to fire another arrow. He was forced to fire it just before another arrow could hit him. The arrow hit another Noxian in the eye, and his corps tumbled down the steps. Varus ducked the incoming slash to the back again from the fast moving Noxian and kicked the front knees of the Noxian warrior who screamed in pain before falling to his knees. Varus got back up and took his one chance to grab an arrow, and stabbed it into the Noxian's chest. The Noxian fell to his side as blood ran down the steps. Varus sighed some relief as he got back up to face the more incompetent Noxians. He felt his leg scream in pain as he felt another arrow pierce his leg. He slowly staggered down the steps as he fired arrow after arrow as well as trying to dodge all the shots that the Noxian captain fired at him. Without the support of the casters, one by one the ten Noxians were shot down. Soon, all that was left were Varus, and the Noxian captain.

"You have done surprisingly well…much better than I anticipated…But it's all over now. You have an injured leg, and you have lost a good amount of blood from your shoulder. Look! You are barely standing. I haven't even been trying yet." said the Noxian captain as he examined Varus's wobbly body

"If that is the case, then why did you wait for all your men to die!" asked Varus as he tried to stand up properly again.

"If they couldn't kill a useless archer like you, then they had no right to live. Only the strong survive and you, Ionian will die a horrible death. Count on it." stated the captain with coldness in his words.

"You bastard! You let your own men die just because of that stupid logic? You can't be serious." yelled out Varus while holding his right shoulder to stop the amount of blood that was slowly pouring out.

"It doesn't matter you idiot, even my son couldn't kill you. How pathetic is that? I taught him that swift move, but all his did was tried to cut and hack at you. Worthless trash!" shouted the captain. Absolutely shock appeared over Varus's face.

"He was your son? That man who almost killed me several times was your son? Bastard! Why would you let him die!? Did he mean nothing to you!?" screamed Varus with fury beginning to rage within him.

"If he couldn't even kill a low life Ionian, then he is no son of mine. Enough of this crappy chit chat! It's time for you to die!" said the captain as he pulled out an arrow from his quiver.

"You bastard, I'm going to make you pay for that." claimed Varus

He quickly took out four arrows, and fired them at the captain. The captain barely dodged them and ran to the left and shot his arrow. Varus tumbled out of the way, and fired another two shots. One was shot at the Noxian, while the other was aimed at where he was going to dodge. The arrow skinned his face causing a small trail of blood to run down his face. He looked at Varus with a smirk on his face.

"This might be more interesting than I thought." said the Noxian with a small smile on his face as he licked off some of the blood.

Then out of nowhere, four arrows plunged into the Noxian captain. Two arrows hit both his shoulders while the other two penetrated his left lung, and waist. He coughed up some blood, and fell to his knees. He dropped his bow, and Varus began walking towards him with his injured leg. The Noxian reached out for his bow but was stopped by an arrow piercing his hand and screamed in pain.

"Arghgh! You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you! How the hell are you so strong!?" screamed the Noxian as he coughed up some more blood. Varus's shadow covered the Noxian, and held a bow and arrow to his face.

"I'm nothing more than an archer with a family to protect, and you are nothing more than a person who threatens the bond that we fathers and sons create…I'm sorry Noxian, but there will be _**no forgiveness**_…" said Varus with a calm voice as the arrow pierced the Noxian's skull and fell to his left under his pool of blood.

Varus fell to the ground from exhaustion, and sighed. He soon passed out from his loss of blood and injuries.

Sunlight beamed onto Varus's face and it slowly woke him up. He put his hand over his eyes to block the sunlight, and noticed that he was lying in a pool of blood. He immediately got up and saw the dead Noxian captain that he slayed yesterday. He noticed that his body was covered in bandages. He picked up his bow, and made sure the temple was okay. Besides the battered door, everything was alright. He immediately began to walk to his village to make sure everything was alright. A period of time had passed, and he finally got to a clearing in the forest. The smell of dead corpses and smoke filled the air. He began limping faster to his village, and his eyes widened in horror. Dead carcasses lying all over the village. Homes and markets either burn, or partially destroyed. He began running over to his home, and felt a sense of relief wash over him as he saw his home still standing. He opened the door and called out to see if anyone was home.

"Theshan? Son? Is anyone here?" Varus called out as he walked through the house.

Varus reached the backyard, and he fell to his knees in terror. He looked in horror as tears began to fall from his eyes. The corpses of both his wife and his son both lying on the ground with multiple swords jabbed into them. He walked over to their bodies and banged onto the ground in disbelief. Suddenly, he heard voices coming from inside the house, and hid himself behind a bush.

"Hahahaha, and did you see how that stupid brat tried to hit us with that arrow?" asked one of the men to the other.

"Mwhahahahaha how did I not? He even tried to hit us with his bow! What a weakling He would never be able to injure us with that piece of crap!" replied the other.

"Did you have fun screwing the mother? She didn't look so bad for Ionian trash! Hahahahaha." asked the man before.

"No shit! Wasn't much fun though, she kept screaming and moving and hollering for help! Mwuahahahaahaha, that little stupid boy even tried to protect her! What a joke! He couldn't do anything if his life counted on it. I'm glad that we ended their lowly lives! Hahahahahaha" yelled out the other man as he erupted in laughter.

Varus felt absolute anger and rage build up inside as tears rolled down his face. The air began to get consumed by the intent to kill. Rage slowly consumed Varus, and he stood up from where he hid. He slowly walked towards the two men in Noxian battle armor.

"Man I really wished I could of brought that little whore back with me! She would have made a perfect slave! Why did you have to ki—Wait a second, who the hell is that?" asked one of the men as he saw Varus get up from the bush.

"What are you talk- Holy crap, you're right! Hey you! Who the f. are you? Ans-" one of the men said as he saw a huge monster like figure appear from Varus. The eyes of the beast glowed red, and he felt the overwhelming fear that quickly washed over him.

"Hey! Are you okay? What the hell did yo-" was all the man could say before six arrows pierced his head, and almost explode from impact. The other man screamed in terror as Varus grabbed his head, and instantly twist his head all the way around like a screw. Both men fell to the floor, one in a pool of what seemed like black blood, while the other had his skull smashed against the stone wall. Varus unleashed an extremely powerful and loud cry of anger and sadness. Anyone else who was still in the village would have heard the deadly scream, and feared for their lives. He fell onto his hands and knees with regret and rage. He had lost two of the most important things that were the center of his life and now they were both gone forever. For hours he sulked in grief and anguish. Depression soon took over and Varus didn't eat for days. He sat alone in his ruined village surrounded by the death and carnage that had taken place days before. His heart felt void and empty. He had nothing to live for now that his friends and family were gone. His mind wandered with regret and memories of his promise to his son pained him more than getting stabbed a hundred times. Just the sheer thought of it made Varus want to end his life. He bashed the ground, and punched holes in walls of ruined buildings to let out his sorrow and bitterness. Soon enough though, his sadness, regret, and resentment slowly turned into the need for vengeance and retribution. His animosity and hatred towards the Noxians began to consume his body and mind. He swore an oath that he would kill and get rid of all Noxian invaders, even if he had to go to the gate of Hell to accomplish his goal.

"Those Noxians will pay…No matter what; I will kill all those who tried to invade Ionia. For my wife…and for you Theshan. I promise you that no Noxian will go unpunished…but I will need power, much more power…" Varus said out loud. Then Varus had a thought, and stood up from position. He began walking back to the temple, and left the ruined village behind.

When he reached back to the temple, he saw birds pecking at the rotting corpses. He made his way up the stairs, and opened the steel door. He opened the secret staircase door, and began walking to the basement of the temple. A magical barrier formed on the door to the basement with multiple combinations and symbols. Varus tapped his fingers over the correct symbols, and the barrier faded away. He kicked open the door, and entered the basement room. His body was immediately surrounded by everlasting darkness, and pure evil. He felt a black aura cling onto his body. He walked over to the pit of corruption, and observed as pinkish black flames erupted from the pit. The dark energies filled the room with unstable pressure. He slowly made his way to the pit itself. He dropped his bow and tossed off his now empty quiver. He spread his arms wide, and lifted his chin up. He through his body into the pit of corruption and screamed in pain and horror as his spirit and mind burned. His body began to change from the tanned skin into pale and purple. His long brown hair turned white as it burned in the hellish flames. His clothing and armor withered away. His blue eyes slowly began to glow and his eye color turned purple. His waist down burned, but purple and black pieces of fabricated corruption began clinging to his body. His wrists and hands were twisted into the same thing as his legs. The yellow emerald jewel crown that was wrapped around his forehead turned to ashes. Only the jewel itself remained and was turned crimson red. Power fed off his anger and rage, and enveloped him. A purple light covered his body, but was blasted away as the new Varus emerged from the pit. The light was blasted upwards through the ceiling and the entire temple of four stories. Varus felt insufferable pain, but the pain was soon replaced by the dark power that he had just obtained. He saw his bow on the floor, and picked it up. The silver bow that was covered in Ionian symbols was transformed into a bow of unspeakable horrors. It turned in a purple black demonic bow that produced a disgusting aura. Sharp spiked edges appeared all over the bow with tattered symbols with alien like designs. It was as if the bow was covered by vile corruption itself. He pulled back the string of the bow, and grinned to see a large purple energized arrow appear out of nowhere. He held the black string back for a few seconds, and then fired the arrow and witnessed the chaos it dealt as it hit the wall, and infested it with corruption and vile evil. Varus had the power that he needed to take his vengeance, but at the cost of his kind hearted soul. He had become the one thing he sworn to never let loose upon the world. It was what he had sacrificed everything for…but now that it was all gone…revenge was now all he had left in this world of harshness and cruelty.

_**"Beware a man with nothing to lose…Or else you will face…oblivion…"**_


End file.
